Cyborg 009: REBOOTED
by Lt.Gungirl
Summary: COMPLETE Something I love to do is RE-envision something. So here's a way serious reboot of cyborg 009 starting at the beginning. Yes some aspects are the same, others are just tweaked, and some are completely omitted. This will not be 009centric but encompass the group and slowly build up to the escape.
1. Project Report

"What progress have you made?"

"Sir, we're in the final stage of rebuilding the first nine."

"Excellent, who have we acquired to be our illustrious firsts?"

"Ivan Whiskey: age twelve years. Russian. He's Dr. Gamo's son. The boy was born with a rare form of autism that only handicapped a select few brain functions. Gamo lost the right to see the boy when he tried to secretly install a micro-computer in the child's brain to cure his deficency. Two months ago he broke his restraining order, killed the mother, and performed the surgery on the child. We brought them in six weeks ago and talked Gamo into joining our team. We've fitted the child with the base cybernetics.

"The computerized auxilary brain has the abilty to analyze scenarios and gives the boy a precognitive power as well as the ability to force his mind into any other person's, including regular humans. He can read and transmit thoughts at will. His designation thus far is 001."

"Interesting. And the next?"

"Young man who calls himself Jet Link. American. He got caught up in the crossfire of two warring drug dealers in New York. Had to buy his life back when one gang leader saved his life and forced him to be a delivery boy for money and some new liquid chemical drug that's becoming popular in New York. By the time the kid had the chance to pay off his debt the leader had taken a shine to him and to keep from losing Link he administered the drug unwanted.

"The drug messed the kid's mind up pretty good for a few hours and we scooped him up off the streets without any trouble. So far he's showing positive reaction to the micro-jet flight systems. The building of an exoskeletal armor inserted under the skin was a little tough but Professor Gilmore ironed it out for us. So far we've got Mach 4 out of him. 002."

"Yet again another impressive accomplishment. These scientists are earning their keep as of right now. Keep going."

"Francoise Arnoul, a French young lady just barely 21. She was a balerina studying at a pretty well-known school for dance in Paris. Her brother went missing in Afganistan during the latest raid on Middle Eastern terrorists. He was working with an allied forces unit that completely vanished. She's been searching for him on the side that's how we found her.

"Her friends noted that she's very observant and can pinpoint their emotions and problems. We talked her into coming with us by promising her the truth about her brother. They've got the sensory input installed and it's proving rather useful. It's like having a walking radar machine that scan through up to twelve inches of concrete. The farthest we've registered her observance so far is almost five miles out. She'll be useful in finding weaknesses and keeping watch. Plus her history as a balerina gives her an uncanny edge of agility and balance. obviously 003"

"Continue."

"Albert Heinrich. German. He's thirty and a freight driver. He also has a pilot's license. We found him trying to get the father of his fiance to let them leave the country. Daddy didn't like the idea of his daughter leaving her homeland and they tried to run away. We managed to talk the father into letting us take care of Heinrich. We promised him his daughter would come home and her lover would never bother them again.

"We set up a false trip across the border of Germany and when they hit the checkpoint we tried to apprehend him. Complications ensued and the girl was killed. Heinrich killed one of our operatives before we subdued him. To put everything right we killed the father of the girl as well. Heinrich was a mess emotionally, but a little suppression of his will and rigorous training has kept him occupied. We implimented the base weapon designs on him. So far he's shown proficiency in weilding the arms we've built into him. The only donwfall is he's prone to having itchy trigger fingers, we almost lost a Handler yesterday bringing him in off the training course. We've dubbed him 004."

"How befitting of the German."

"Our next is another American. Geronimo Jr. is all we could get out of the big Native American. He's quiet and tends to intimidate our staff. But he's strong and has a lot of knowledge about the outdoors. He'll be useful in that regard. Other than that there wasn't much on him.

"Gilmore suggested his bone structure was the right size for the hydraulic muscles. He's been breaking every thing from cars to armored tanks since the surgery. 005."

"Halfway through already?"

"Further than that."

"Oh?"

"006 is a Chinese man named Chang Changku. He's a cook and a farmer, but he's also trained in an almost lost martial art form that uses Chi energy. The guy's probably forty-something.

"The team decided he was going to be our 'dragon'. So we inserted the flame throwing artificial organs and aparatus. So far we've tested his internal heat up to 700* farenheit. So far he hasn't done any damage to himself."

"Hm,"

"The next is a real unique one. Our seventh cyborg is an actor from England who goes by the stage name of Great Britain. He used to be a real famous actor until traditional Shakespearian acting lost popularity. We found him drunk on the streets and offered him work.

"We've implanted the nano-image generators and the reconfigurators into his entire body succesfully creating a human chameleon. He can either generate a false image over himself or he can actually change his physical appearance if necessary."

"The perfect spy."

"Of course. At this point our hopes for the final two are coming to fruition. 008 or Pyunma is an African man plucked from a war torn country before he was killed by his enemies. Given his trim physique we thought it wise to incoporate the gift of underwater breathing and a series of retractable fins to accelerate his speed in the water.

"And finally Joe Shimamura a Japanese orphan aged 17 and a delinquent. He was in Juvenile Detention and tried to escape. He was nearly recaptured but our boys snatched him up first. We saw potential for the accelerator in him. Our final cyborg, 009.

"These last two are still in surgery as we speak. That concludes the report on where we are. The Cyborg Project is going as you requested. Nine subjects from the nine predestined countries with one of each of the nine proposed power sets. They all have the same basic cybernetics of course. The oxygen tanks, the radio com system, the heigtened senses and reflexes, the ability to analyze and operate military machinery adn weapons, and the will suppressors."

The man in the grey uniform stood waiting pateintly. Hopeing that his report was satisfactory to the man in the black suit before him.

This man wore a mask hiding his entire face from view. It was a startling white and black combo that gave the faintest hint of a skull. His suit was perfectly tailored and despite it's prestigious appearance it was obvioulsy armored. On his hands he wore black gloves. The Commander as he was called had jet black hair slicked back away from his face.

The Commander chuckled menacingly and the other man subdued the urge to flinch. "Very good Mr. Anders."

Mr. Anders relaxed but decided not to smile, "Thank you Sir,"

"You are surpassing expectations today. You are ahead of schedule and under budget. You are valuable."

"Oh not me," Anders said knowing it was better to be modest and humble when speaking to the Commander.

"You are a smart man." The Commander added, "Now what about the team of scientists? How much do they know about the Organization and our plans?"

"None of them know much, just that we are seeking to expand the boundary of science by fusing man with machine. Gilmore likes to ask more questions than we'll answer but he's worked harder than most of the team. All of them are excited to see what our next plans are."

"Excellent." The Commander turned, "I'll leave the rest to you and your team. You will be rewarded if this program succeeds." He walked out of the viewing room the steel door sliding shut after him.

Anders let out a shaky breath. It was one thing to suffer technical issues and another to dissapoint the boss. He was glad that at the moment his project was satisfactory.


	2. The Sins of the Father

Isaac Gilmore finished the last stitch and stepped back with an exhausted sigh. Perhaps he was too old for this kind of long haul surgery. The past two weeks the entire team had worked on 9 patients with numerous surgeries that sometimes overlapped.

He looked at the youth from Japan and wondered why he had been scouted for the program. But it didn't last long. Mr. Anders the Cyborg Project director clapped his hands as he entered the operating room.

"Congatulations to you all for a job well done."

All the scientists nodded and smiled. "Now that this phase is complete what will you do next with the research group?" Gilmore asked. He had been told that this was a project with willing volunteers and a chance to make history. Dr. Gilmore had been in a need for work when Anders came and offered him a key position in a team of scientists making a breakthrough.

Now he wanted to know what would happen next. The past few days he had begun to feel like something was wrong here. He knew there was some other motives in the organization ran by B.G. but most research centers did. This felt more sinister than that though.

"We'll get to that in a minute first, I want to let you know that B.G. is happy with your progress. You've completed phase one ahead of schedule and tomorrow you all get a day off to rest those tired hands and brains because we begin the final stress testing of our nine subjects the next day."

Anders pulled out a remote and pointed it at a large flatscreen built into the wall. The screen came to life showing a series of arenas with different settings. One a forest, the next a mock city, even a ship in an ocean had been duplicated.

"Is that where the testing is to take place?" One of the other scientists asked.

"Yes." Anders replied. "We'll be assessing what skills they currently possess and which skills they will need to learn."

"What kind of testing grounds are these? They look more dangerous than the German."

"These arenas are prepared to push them to a limit, to test them individually and as a group. We want them ready and capable for anything." Anders replied smoothly. There was a flash in his eyes and suddenly it all made sense.

"Then it is true? You have not employed us to make marvels of technology but to make weaponized soldiers?"

"What if I said yes?" Anders fired back. "What if I told you all that those nine cyborgs you created are designed to be living weapons that can think and fight? What if you knew that the whole goal was to get nine prototypes that we can test and learn from for the future army we'll be building from the bottom up?

"Then I want nothing more of this! I wish to leave right now. Do what you will but leave me out of it!"

Anders sighed. "Such a promising member of the team." He pulled out a strange looking gun and fired it on the scientist. He fell from the blast of lazer like energy and stiffened. "He was so useful too."

Gilmore remained quiet. He was shocked and frightened, but most of all he was angry. The man had lied to him. No the man had tricked him. Gilmore realized just how gullible a struggling scientist could be. And to think he had been the top of his classes.

They weren't making progress they were making weapons? Anders was only just now telling them this after they had built the nine subjects B.G. required. _To think a Jewish man such as myself would allow an atrocity like this to happen when I know what happened to my grandparents in WWII. _It made his blood boil because he understood what cyborg soldiers meant. All out war in any atmosphere with armies that could stand firm in the Antarcitc, below the ocean, and perhaps even space.

Anders looked at them all. "You can make a decision to either begin designs for the next test group, or you can help with the assessment of the current group."

"I'd like to work on the assessment." Gilmore said after a moment. "I want to make sure these nine are operating at maximum performance, and I'd like to see what improvements we could make in the future."

"Alright then. Gilmore report to hall D4. The rest of you can take a break and start devising new cyborg concepts. Dimissed."

Everyone left the room. Gilmore hesitated and looked at the bloody tool tray. His aching fingers shuddered as his eyes fell on a scalpel still slick with blood. The last Cyborg had been wheeled out while Anders had explained the second phase. He'd turned that boy into a weapon.

"Is there a problem Gilmore?"

"No, just a little tired from all that surgery." The aging scientist replied starting for the door.

"Don't worry, you'll just be collecting a new breifing packet that you can read through on your two days off. That's right, two days to rest before we need you. The first day of testing is mainly just diagnostics work so we don't need you till afterwards."

"Of course." Gilmore said as he exited.

When Dr. Gilmore shut the door to his private room he wept. "What a fool I have been. Blinded by progress so I couldn't see the great deception or my own sins. I've turned them into monsters. What have I done?"

He sat on the bed trying to find a way out that wouldn't get him killed. In the end he realized he deserved only death. Those poor souls he'd just ruined could never forgive him, but perhaps he could warn them so they might be ready. Perhaps he could even manage to help them escape. At least he could offer to try. It was all he really could do.


	3. Destroy or be Destroyed

**A/N: Before you complain that I didn't start using either their names or numbers yet, I haven't had them introduce themselves to each other yet. I figured that since I threw them into a test battle right away it was only fitting they would have no idea who each other is yet.**

Gilmore watched silently. The first seven were still unconscious. Up until now the cyborgs had been tested in a state where their entire will was suppressed so completely it was as if they had been robots. They knew nothing about their new bodies or B.G.

The scientist waited as the sedatives wore off of each one separatly. It seemed to take ages before they all opened their eyes to find themselves strapped into chairs facing a huge screen. He was eager to tell them what was going on but he couldn't get himself caught.

"Where am I?"

"Why am I tied to a chair?"

"Is this some kind of joke?"

"Who are all of you?"

"Where are we?"

"I can't remember what happened last."

"Did we do something wrong?"

Gilmore turned the screen on so they could see him seated at his desk in the observation tower. "Greetings to you." He said as calmly as he could. "Welcome to Alpha Base Arena 1. You'll soon realize that you've all gone through some drastic physical changes. It was B.G.'s plan to have nine cyborgs created. You seven are the first to be completed. The other two haven't made it out of recovery yet.

"You heard me right. You're cyborgs. Carefully engineered fusions of man and machine. Each of you has been given a unique set of super-human powers. I'm transmitting the data on that to you now."

All seven began to shriek or gasp as the info on what had been done to them was sent through a special radio link telling them every new detail. The message lasted only a few minutes.

Gilmore silently watched as they looked at each other than at themselves searching for outward signs of what had been done. "Auch!" The German cried his pale eyes wide as he stared at his right hand. What had once been calloused flesh was now jointed tubes of dark steel that clicked as he tested the movement of his new fingers.

"Calm down all of you. I'm sure you'll get used to it. Now listen closely. Today is your first test. You see we need to assess your capabilities before we begin training you properly."

"Train us for what?" The girl asked.

"For war fraulein." The German replied in a dark tone. "They mean to use us as weapons. Right?"

"You are sharp 004. Yes, you'll be the first in a new breed of soldier." the scientist felt sick to his stomach as he told them all this. He wanted to tell them he was going to disengage the forcefield and that if they worked together they might just escape alive.

"What if we don't want to?" The young American asked. "What if we say screw being your soldiers?"

"Then we'll be forced to suppress your wills, you'll be enslaved without even knowing it. Or they might see fit to terminate you." Gilmore warned in a hushed tone.

There was murmuring. The seven looked at each other trying to come to a decision. "If we comply?" The actor asked.

"You'll retane your conscious thought but you'll still be under surveilance and orders."

"I say we at least go willingly now. They obviously didn't give us a choice about becoming cyborgs, but they are offering us a choice now." The Chinese man thought aloud. Everyone nodded. At least they could be themselves.

Gilmore relaxed ever so slightly. He had hoped they would make a wise decision.

"You'll find your first challenge out the door to your left. Good luck." Gilmore said pushing a button on his control panel.

The fasteners on the chairs released and the seven cyborgs rose each one testing their legs cautiously. When they were ready they filed out of the room. The boy lagged till the end. He gave Gilmore on the other end of the screen a long thoughtfull look.

The screen went dead as the arena cameras began to input the progress of the seven up the trail to the break in the forest trees.

What was waiting for them made them pause. Gilmore watched hoping beyond hope they could survive and wondering if they would even accept his help after all of this.

A batalion of robots awaited them. Each of them was the size of a man with a very basic human outline. They had singular scanner beams for eyes and claw hands. The robots started moving as soon as they saw the cyborgs.

The German reacted first grabbing the gun on his hip and firing it. He made no mistake in his aim, but then they had put a targeting array in his right eye. The others followed suit grabbing their guns and slowly beginning to aim and fire. Some were poor shots and others had decent aim.

The Native American chose to wrestle with the robots rather than use his gun. The woman stood watching in horror. She could hear and see what was waiting for them deeper in the forest and she didn't like it. The sudden input of distant enemies was far worse than the ensuing battle around her.

The American was the first to activate his cybernetic abilities. Without warning he jumped to avoid an attack and hovered inches above the robot. He fired his gun into it's 'head' and fell back to the ground with a graceless thump.

The robots were vanquished with minimal trouble.

"Good job now follow the path to your next foe." Gilmore said into a speaker that carried his voice to the group.

They obeyed if only for fear of what would happen. They didn't speak to each other, now was not the time for introductions they could do that when they were finished with this arena.

"STOP!" The Fench woman screamed at the young American and the German who were at the front. A sudden explosion scattered them. All of them looked to where the blast had come from to see three tanks firing on them. The woman screamed. "They want to kill us!"

Another explosion shattered their thoughts and it was the young Russian boy who got them working together. '_Everyone listen to me. Those tanks are armored and our guns are useless against them. We've all got to use our new powers to defeat them.' _

Everyone stared at the kid who was calmly staring at the tanks intently.

_'Miss can you please take a look at the tanks and tell us if they have a weakness?'_

She looked at him astounded. Then slowly turned to the tanks. She shuddered as she saw through the armor and the Brit put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Tell us what you see." He encouraged.

"They are automated with plating but if you hit the turret joints you can disable the guns." She said in a shaky whisper.

The German nodded his thanks to her. Another explosion sent the Native American and the Chinese man into the air and down the path. The American took to the sky again this time a little more in control of himself. "I'll draw their fire you guys get rid of them."

He darted right across the tanks and the turrets followed him. The others all pulled their guns and fired at the joints of the turrets as they followed the flying cyborg.

As the girl had said the turrets exploded, unable to fire on them the tanks started moving forward.

_'They intend to crush us.'_ The boy announced.

"Fallback!" The German yelled.

"Now what?" The actor asked as he fired at the tanks.

"Find a place to hide until we can figure it out." The American said landing near them. The other two rejoined them and the seven raced along the path. So far nothing but trees and brush greeted their desperate eyes. After a few minutes of running they paused to catch their breaths and to see how much space they had between the enemy.

They couldn't see the tanks but they could hear them in the distance crushing trees.

"Nothing?" The cook asked desperately.

"Maybe I can test my strength?" The big American said flexing his arm muscles.

"It's worth a go." The Brit said hopefully.

The Native American waited till the tanks were in sight then rushed the closest one. Without stopping he rammed it and actually forced it to stop. He rammed both fists against the side and it indented enough to damage something beacuse it spat a shower of sparks and stilled.

The others cheered. "One down, two to go!" The American said.

With renewed hope they all took stances. The girl directed their actions to the best locations as the others barraged the tanks as best as they could. The Chinese man tested his ability to breath fire melting a hole in one. He shot the controls and ended its attack.

With one to go the group was feeling hopeful. The third one went down shortly and the group continued their hike through the arena searching for the next trial or maybe the end of this infernal test.

At this point they began to notice minor injuries incured from both the battle and the run through the forest. After nearly an hour of aimless walking they paused. Seated they all looked at each other searching for the words to introduce themselves.

"Attention cyborgs," Gilmore's voice over the installed speakers startled them all. "You've still got one adversary left before you are done. Please keep heading East."

"Why don't you come out here and face this stuff after surgery!" The American yelled back. He was sitting on the ground and his legs were beginning to feel like they were made of cement.

"At least give us some water!" The woman begged.

No response. The German growled as he stood up. He held his right arm against his chest. After a reflex use of his right hand machine gun on the tanks he had felt a sharp sudden pain in it. "We'd better move quickly and get it over with."

The others groaned as they started to stand. The American remained on the ground. The big Native looked at him with gentle eyes. "Need a hand?" He asked in his husky voice.

The younger man tried to ignore the offered hand but after a moment he realized it was better than being left alone. He took it and the bigger man pulled him to his feet. There were a few wobbly steps before they were back on the move.

Gilmore sat at his station almost gnawing on his fingernails. He wanted to tell them that they were about to face off a more treacherous foe than the robots and tanks. But if he was to save them all he had to remain quiet until there was an opening.

The group reached the final enemy and they all paled. It wasn't what they had expected at all. They looked like humans. People in a town. But the woman looked at them and saw them for what they really were.

"They're robots." She said. "They only look human."

The others nodded and as they walkd towards the sea of human-like robots they were suddenly attacked. This time innocent looking men and women grabbed at them. One face reminded the boy of his mother because he ran towards it at first.

"Mom?" The boy was distracted by the familiar countenance and when the robot pulled a gun on the boy he faltered. There was fear in his eyes. He struggled to pull the gun at his hip on it.

The German stepped in lefthandedly shooting the face off the robot revealing the machinery inside of it. The boy looked at the man and nodded a shaky thanks.

"Don't mention it." He said forcing a smile through his pain. He suddenly frowned deeply then tensed. "It can't be."

The boy followed his gaze to a beautiful young woman with short red hair. It walked straight for the German a gleaming knife in it's slender fingers. "It's a robot." The boy told him.

"I know but," He murmured back.

The robot reached him and then as he struggled to pull the trigger it attempted to stab him in the face. A blast fired and the knife spun away from the damaged hand. The German shot the robot through the chest and when it fell a sparking pile of junk he turned to the kid. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." The boy smiled and they continued to mow through the hundreds of robots.

The woman was quivering as an army of children grew nearer. She could see what they really were, but they looked like sweet children. They grasped her red uniform with iron grips trying to pull her to the ground. She ran away unable to fire on them until the American swooped out of the sky and picked her up.

"Fire on the robots from up here. You can't see the phony faces up close like this." He suggested.

Together they fired on the robots and it was his gun that brought down the false children.

Everywhere they looked robots that looked like people, some familiar, others complete strangers, but they all looked so human and innocent. A cry came up from the Chinese man and the Brit came to his aid shooting them in quick succession. When a path was cleared the actor looked at the cook.

"You able to walk?"

"No, it's my leg that was injured."

"Then I'll just have to be an extra leg." He chuckled and helped the other man up. Together they waded through the sea of destroyed robots to a rock where the Chinese man was propped up to rest.

After what seemed like forever the robots finally came to an end. The American landed, "That's the last of them."

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. Most everybody had some physical injuries and no one had escaped the mental fatigue of what had happened to them from the moment they woke up to now.

"Good job all of you." Gilmore's voice congratulated them. "Here's your exit." A hole opened in the ground allowing them access to a lighted stairway. They all got back on their feet or helped those who needed help and made there way into the stairs.

Gilmore watched relieved that all had survived. Now he had to report what he thought about their combat. And what they needed to train them on.


	4. Seven Souls Together but Alone

Seated in the infirmary the seven cyborgs all looked at the high tech medical equipment. It was designed for cyborgs, not humans. And it grounded the reality of what they had been turned into. Each one was nursing an injury, some could see the wires and mechanics integrated into their flesh, while others were pained from deep inside.

The door opened and Gilmore stepped in. He was alone having talked the guards outside to remain at their post. He was certain he would need no assistance in repairing the damage.

When the fourteen eyes fell on him he averted his gaze to the ground. "You must be pretty upset right now."

"Upset?" Albert asked. "We're beyond that!"

"Yeah, we're not the same anymore. We're different and we don't like it." Francoise added.

"We didn't ask for this so why?" Jet snapped.

"Because we have all been manipulated by an evil man." Gilmore said. "B.G. is what they call him here. He tricked me into believing I was doing this for progress and he lied to me that you had all made the decision for this yourself."

"Bloody lies." Great Britain said with disdain. "Now are you going to fix us up or not?"

Gilmore sighed. Here was one of the few places that wasn't bugged by Anders. But he started right away on repairing the cyborgs. Each one was seated on their own cot. Twelve cots lined both sides of the long narrow room.

They all looked away and ignored each other as they were undressed to the under garments and treated. Francoise demanded a curtain and so some of the least injured pushed the big machines that weren't needed around her like a wall.

"You all are going to be under strict surveillance in your bunks and anywhere else on the base. My suggestion to you all is that you learn to use your integrated radio signal to speak to each other. All of you have it and you'll all be able to communicate silently." Gilmore said this as he finished up the last of the repairs.

"Also, I do tell you the truth when I say I am sorry to you all. I never wanted this for you."

"You really were tricked?" Ivan asked.

"Indeed."

"Then tell us why you're still here." The boy pressed.

"Because I want to help you all escape this place. We have to wait for the other two to be cleared for training. But then we will make our escape. I promise you this." Gilmore said heading for the door. "Now get some rest because your combat training begins the day after tomorrow. And try to learn to call each other by your designated numbers. It will keep them thinking you are cooperating."

With that he left the room and they all stared after him.

"He meant every word he said." Ivan spoke, "I could read his mind and there was no lie in what he just told us."

"Then there is hope to be free?" Francoise asked eagerly.

"And a chance to return home?" Great Britain added.

"I don't know, if they put this much money into making us I think they would want to keep us or destroy us themselves." Chang said quietly. He'd been quiet for a while.

"He's right." Geronimo agreed. "We're not free until," His resonant voice died off.

"Until we destroy the people who did this to us." Albert finished for him.

"You don't think," Jet said in shock.

"Oh but I do." Albert growled.

They all shuddered.

"What are our numbers anyways?" Jet asked changing the subject.

"Check your uniforms they're stamped on the inside collar." Chang said. He'd already looked through his uniform.

"I'm 001." Ivan said a bit taken aback by the cold feel of a number over his name.

"002." Jet said in surprise.

"003." Francoise said bitterly.

"004"

"005."

"006."

"And 007."

"Professor Gilmore said we still had two more, most likley 008 and 009." Ivan whispered.

"The poor buggers." Great Britain murmured. "All of us really."

With that they all laid back to rest, the exhaustion from battle right after awaking from such intense surgery had gripped them all. Despite all their racing thoughts and worries they all fell into a heavy sleep within the hour.

They had no idea how much worse it was going to get.

The next morning was chilly in the infirmary. They awoke slowly, each tenderly assessing how they were healing. All of them had the same questions they needed to ask. And the only one who could answer was Gilmore.

Around eight a team of scientists with Gilmore in tow entered the room. Mr. Anders was at the lead and he smiled broadly. "Splendid run yesterday. We were impressed by how quickly you completed each trial. B.G. was most pleased with how you handled the third trial. Those robots were designed to test a part of your psyche in ways that could be fatal in battle. But as a team you all overcame the robots and completed you trial well within your time limit."

Gilmore made a gasp into a cough to hide his surprse at these words. He hadn't been informed of such a stipulation on the test, but then again it made sense. If they couldn't get a job done within a certain time period it was safe to say the team would be a reject from the start.

The cyborgs all tried not to glare at Anders. They needed to show more indifference than anything else if they wanted to survive.

"004," Anders called.

Albert almost forgot to respond, "Yes Sir?" He asked from where he was standing.

"Don't look so bored. You'll start training tomorrow, Gilmore wants us to give you time to recover. He also wants to make sure you all aren't malfunctioning in any way." With that he left leaving Albert to stare after him almost bewildered, how had barely masked anger been confused for boredom?

The scientists all began checking up on the cyborgs. They ran diagnostic tests with small computers they connected to tiny access ports implanted in the back of their necks. When this was done a couple of scientists including Gilmore remained to provide more info.

"I'm Dr. Shaw and I am going to give you a more detailed explanation of cybernetics. Firstly, you all have a general similar design. It starts in your brain with the additon of translation devices, a radio connection for just you, and a small computer implant to the brain allowing these devices and the rest to function properly.

"Then theres your oxygen reserves, you each carry an hour's worth of oxygen in a synthetic organ that will allow you to breath in atmospheres containing little or no oxygen.

"You all have had your hearts replaced. It's safer to ensure you won't overwork an organic heart. Your lungs have been modified and you have a secondary stomach that will transfer the food you eat into electrical energy that powers your cybernetics.

"Necessary reinforcements have been added to your skeletons and you'll all find yourselves quite indestrcutable. We've also digitized your nervous systems steamlining your reaction times.

"On top of this your bodies are designed to withstand pressure to a certain point as well as heat and cold. You'll find drastic climates aren't quite as uncomfortable as they used to be." Shaw finished his speech poudly. His beady eyes regarded each cyborg as though they were works of art.

"And then there are separate cybenetics that each of you have." A female scientist began.

"001 you have had more cybernetics added to your brain giving you both telepathic and telikenetic powers. 002 has a pair of military level jet engines installed in his legs and feet, his entire body has been reinforced to handle speeds of up to mach 5. 003 is equipped with visual displays and listening aparatus that grant the ability to see through walls and hear approaching attacks from miles away.

"004 is armed to the teeth with a machine gun, a laser blade, missile launchers, and an auto-targeting array. 005 can lift up to one ton with his hydraulic muscles. 006 has a flame generator that allows him to breath fire at temperatures capable of melting through steel doors. 007 has a series of nanites that manipulate either light to project an image or reconfigur the body allowing complete disguise. As well as a vocal modulator."

They all sat silently. The information was almost more than they could handle. In the end it was Gilmore who eased the tension. "Breakfast will be arriving shortly, so eat up and prepare for tomorrow's training." With that the seven were left alone again.

Breakfast indeed came, and though it was bland and tasteless they all ate heartily trying to find some comfort in each others company. They still hadn't been properly introduced but they had all day for that. Just as soon as they got the radio link working. So far a few had managed to activate but only got static. It appeared they would need some practice on that.

So they ate in silence wondering just what kind of hell they were in.


	5. A World Without Choice

Francoise was the first to break. She lay on her bed and without warning the tears began to fall. It wasn't until she sobbed that anyone noticed. It was Jet and Albert that noticed her crying and both men approached.

"Can we be of any service?" Albert asked.

Francoise tried to hide her face under the blanket she was crying into. Jet gently lifted it up. "Please miss..." He faltered. They had yet to introduce themselves.

"Arnoul, Francoise Arnoul."

"Miss Arnoul I am Jet Link and this is?"

"Albert Heinrich,"

Francoise sat up slowly it felt good to hear someone use her name. It steadied her just enough to be polite.

"You both speak French beautifully." Fran said.

"I'm not speaking French." Jet said frowning.

"Nor am I, I'm speaking German." Albert added.

Francoise frowned deeply then her eyes widened in understanding. "The translators the scientist mentioned, could that be what is allowing us to speak with each other?"

The two men nodded.

"Do you need anything?" Albert asked.

"I need this to be a dream." Fran replied.

"That isn't so," Jet said. "I already pinched myself repeatedly."

Fran almost giggled at this.

"We're stuck like this no matter how badly we wish it weren't so. All we can do is make the best of it." Albert suggested.

"I almost want to ask that scientist to take away my will. I'd rather not know what I am or what I am doing." Fran said lapsing into despair.

"But what if we can find a way to escape?" Jet asked.

"That's fine and dandy for you, but, all my dreams have been shattered." Francoise whispered.

"How so?" Albert asked.

"I wanted to see what they had done to me, so I used my new sight on myself," Fran choked on a sob as the tears welled up in her eyes again. "They took it all away," she gasped before falling against Albert's chest.

Jet looked at the other man confused. Everyone else in the room was either watching or pretending not to listen. Albert understood what she meant.

"You can't be a mother?" He asked as gently as he could. Fran only nodded between her sobs.

Jet fought back a gasp and looked down. Though he didn't see the value of being a parent he found it wrong that anyone should have that right taken without permission. He tried to think of something to say but there was nothing.

_'Allow me to convey my condolences, but Gilmore is returning.'_ Ivan's voice filled everyone's heads.

Everyone turned towards the door. Fran pulled away from Albert but he kept his left hand on her shoulder for support.

Gilmore entered the room and nodded to them silently.

"What brings you here this time?" Great Britain demanded. He'd seen Francoise break down and he was angry for her.

"To ask you for forgiveness." Gilmore said quietly.

"That's somthing you'll have to earn." Jet sneered. "We weren't deserving of this, and you just willingly did it. Until you prove you're sorry I won't believe it."

There were a few agreeing murmurs.

"I figured as much, I think perhaps there will be a chance for escape at some point. All I can tell you is that Anders is running the base and I'm the only scientist allowed in and out to you because I chose to assess you all while the others think up new designs. I can't design another cyborg." The man looked down regretfully.

Francoise pulled away from Albert and glared at the old man. "Was it you who took my ability to have children?" She asked coldly.

Gilmore shook his head. "Dr. Shaw thought it necessary to remove any distracting hormonal activity." Gilmore replied sheepishly. "I was mainly working on the intricacies of cybernetics. I put together most of what isn't natural in you all."

"Then you take responsibility for what you've done?" Chang asked.

Gilmore nodded. "So much so that I must do what I can to prevent any more harm to you."

"What can be worse than this?" Ivan asked.

"A lifetime of enslavement." Jet growled. "I'd rather escape than stay here."

"Perhaps we can salvage something of our old lives or make new ones." Geronimo added.

"Yes, that's what I intend to do." Gilmore said.

"We'll see." Albert growled.

"You start your training tomorrow." The scientist said before turning for the door.

"And when do you plan to get us out of here?" Fran demanded.

"As soon as the others are able to move." He opened the door and left without looking at her.

They all stared at the door for a moment.

_'Perhaps we should discuss this as a group?'_

_'I guess we've figured out the radio frequency?'_

_'First off who believes that scientist?' _Albert asked.

_'I certainly don't.'_ Francoise replied coldly.

_'I can't help but hope he does want to help us.' _Great Britain's words were wistful.

'_I think we'll be better off on our own.'_ Jet added.

_'He's sincere.'_ Ivan defended. '_I could sense the turmoil and anguish in his mind. He does feel awful about what he's done. He does want to do something to balance what he's done. I think he wants our forgiveness more than anything else.' _

They all mulled it over separatley. Sometime after midnight they all cast their vote on what was to be their future. The decision was unanimous. The hope of freedom even as cyborgs dispelled their doubts though they decided it would be a very long time before they could trust Gilmore.

Training began and though it seemed rigorous the group was surprised by how much endurance they had. Each one was surprised when the first day was over. It hadn't felt like twelve hours of working out and combat training. As they left the field an agent approached the seven.

"I'm here to show you to your quarters." He said gesturing for them to follow.

"Wait a second." Albert demanded charging forward. "I've seen you before."

The agent shrugged.

"Let me see your face again." Albert growled. The agent turned a glare darkening his average face. His green eyes met the German's nearly colorless ones.

"What is your problem 004?"

The voice jogged Albert's memory. "You." He suddenly grabbed the man's shirt front. "You killed Hilda!" Albert threw the man several yards away. "I remember you at the checkpoint, you had your gun out but you missed me and hit her instead. She died in my arms." Albert aimed the loaded fingers of his right hand at the agent.

"So what? You're going to kill me?"

"To avenge Hilda yes." Albert was about to fire when he stiffened and then fell forward.

"That'll teach you." The agent growled. "Pick him up and follow me."

Geronimo scooped up the smaller man and they headed for the barracks.

_'Is he alright?' _Fran asked mentally.

_'Yes, they just forced him into unconciousness.'_ Ivan assured.

_'Poor fellow, seems his love was killed by these buggers.' _G.B. said mournfully.


	6. From One Sorrow to Another

Albert came to in a grey room with Fran's green eyes watching him closely. '_He's awake.'_ She announced to the others.

Albert sat up slowly looking at the drab room he was in. Everything was generic grey and the door was steel with a computerized lock. They could be kept in these rooms never to escape again. There were three beds to a room.

"So they knocked me out?" Albert asked rubbing his neck. Fran nodded.

"Are you ok?"

"Sore and angry but I'm fine." He answered.

"If I may who was Hilda?" Francoise asked gently.

"My fiance. Her father didn't want us to marry because she had Jewish blood and my family is purely German, my grandfather was a Nazi soldier." Albert explained slowly. "B.G. must have been watching us because he offered to get rid of me for her father. So when we tried to leave Germany that guy and some other agents were waiting for us. Hilda wasn't supposed to die. They were going to abduct me and leave her to return to her father alone and heartbroken. But that man earlier today, he shot her and she died in my arms."

He didn't meet her eyes as he let the whole story sink in.

"I'm so sorry." Fran whispered putting a hand on his shoulder. "You've lost something that only time can heal. There are no words that can make it better, but please feel free to talk to me if you ever want to." She added.

"Danke," Albert replied. "You're very kind. Now how long was I out?"

"Two hours."

"What did I miss?"

"Just the asignment of our rooms." Fran said testily.

"What did they do?" Albert asked curious to what had set her off.

"Apparently cyborgs don't have gender needs here." Fran spat. "You and I are assigned to bunk together for now."

"You don't get your own room?" Albert was shocked.

"Ivan and Jet share one, you and I, and the other three are crammed together. No one is allowed to have private quarters." Fran replied heatedly.

'_They continue to degrade us thinking we won't care.' _The German switched to the radios.

'_I want out of here as soon as possible. But are we capable of that? ' _Fran said.

_'Maybe, we can find a way, but for now we must not lose heart.'_ Albert reminded her.

'_That's so hard when everything has been turned upside down.'_

_'I know. But under their cameras we must be strong and show no signs of what we really are planning.' _Albert stood up and smiled at her.

"Then let's head to the kitchen. I wanted to make sure you were alright before I went to eat." The woman said smiling back.

"Sounds like a good idea."

The two walked out of the quarters and down the hall. Fran led the way to a small dining room with five rectangular tables. Each had four chairs around them. The one in the far corner was occupied by the red headed American. On the right of the only doors was a large machine for dispensing meals.

Albert looked at it and paused. "Is that thing supposed to serve us?" He asked skeptically.

Francoise nodded. She pushed the green button on the front displaying the word _Dinner_ and after several seconds a tray of decent looking food was pushed into the cavity and the glass door slid open. She took the tray and walked towards the table Jet was seated at.

Albert looked at the machine for a long moment. He pushed the green button and the same meal appeared. He took it and followed her.

Jet watched as the two sat on either side sandwiching him in. "A guy can't get any privacy around here." He joked.

Albert grunted at this and began to eat.

"Should we not sit with you?" Fran asked.

Jet chuckled. "You're fine." He assured.

For a few minutes they ate silently.

'w_hat do you guys think of that scientist?' _Jet asked.

'_I think he may be telling the truth. He seems far too sincere about it.'_ Fran replied.

'_Looks can be decieving.'_ Albert added. _Think about this: we still look human while we sit here in our uniforms but our insides are a hideous mess of machinery and tissue.'_

_'He's unarmed and completely human. I think we should at least give him our word that we'll listen to what he offers.'_ The woman replied almost scolding the German for his harsh words.

_'Fine, but remember it is our graves we dig.'_ He left this final lonely thought.

_'Hey 004, what set you off earlier?'_ Jet asked as he suddenly remembered the near murder of the agent.

'_The agent that showed us to the barracks was responsible for the death of my fiance before I was taken captive. Her father sold me out to them because the two of us were going to leave Germany against his wishes. '_ Albert replied coldly. He didn't want to talk about it.

_'I'm sorry.'_ Jet replied quietly. '_What about you 003? What were you doing before this place?'_

'_I was a ballet dancer, I was just beginning my performing career. On top of that I was waiting for the French Military to notitfy me on the whereabouts of my brother. He went MIA in the Middle East.'_ She answered the question slowly with pain in her voice. _'What about you?' _She questioned back.

'_I was involved with the wrong crowd back in New York. I got caught up in a gang crossfire. The leader of one of the warring gangs saved my life but I owed him a huge debt in return. I had just finished paying for my freedom one night. The boss didn't want me to leave so he gave me a dose of some drug they traffic in the hopes I'd become addicted and stay. I must have passed out on the street because waking up with all of you is the next thing I remember.'_

Another silence fell over the three. Though they had only spoken of their most recent events in life it seemed that they had been going through a lot of hell already, and would be going through muh more before they were free again.

Every day they trained and every day they learned a little bit more about each other and Gilmore.

Great Britain spun the tale of a talented actor who held many women but loved only the stage. And how he fell so far as to be a drunken bum lying in a London street with nothing but the clothes on his back.

Ivan told them how he had been born autistic and his father's insane desire to fix him. He didn't cry when he said his mother had been murdered, but he wouldn't say more than that.

Geronimo said very little other than that he had traveled extensively across the United States.

And Chang talked about the restaurant he once owned and how he had lost it. He told of despair and embarassment that almost led to his own suicide.

Every time Gilmore could speak freely to them he showed them maps and plans and told them everything he could discover about Alpha Base. In the end it was when Jet and Albert threatened to kill him that he earned their trust. They had him cornered and even though he was easily capable of sounding an alarm or screaming for help he remained silent. As death approached the aging scientist simply apologized and closed his eyes.

Realzing he was not playing them they released him.

And then 008 woke up. Pyunma was his name. And he was no happier than the others. He stared at the seven awkwardly trying to decide if he should believe them or not.

"We all know how you feel, desecrated, violated, and alone. But we are all like you, and we merely want our freedom." Francoise said to him kindly. He looked at her and nodded.

Surprisingly he had combat experience and learned quickly how to use his new underwater abilities. Pyunma explained that he was a guerrila soldier from the Democratic Repulic of the Congo. He had been fighting for better living conditions. His battle had almost brought him to his death. But then he'd been taken prisoner by the secretive agents working for B.G.

Every day the eight grew closer as they helped and saved each other in the ever challenging battle arenas. Every week they were thrown into some new habitat and forced to fight against new more dangerous enemies.

For some the aid of others made the trauma lighter, and for others it only solidified the fear that there would never be a return to normal peaceful lives.

Soon it was apparent that friendships were being formed and Gilmore hastily reminded them of the narrow ledge they were on. "Don't get caught acting like friends. All they want out of you is a skilled team of soldiers. Don't give B.G. reason to suppress your wills."


	7. Ten Tickets to Freedom

Finally time came for the final cyborg to awaken. Gilmore told the others that Black Ghost wanted everyone there when 009 awoke. The scientists were calling him a masterpiece. And they wanted to test him upon waking.

Gilmore gathered the eight and spoke to them through Ivan. The boy read his thoughts and then passed them on to the others. '_This will be our only chance. When the scientists explain what has happened you will all turn against them and take me as a hostage. They won't like that but Anders won't be willing to lose me so easily. They'll let you get to the hanger where the transports are and then they will ambush you. If you do it just right we can force them to come out early and sneak up on them instead. We'll hop on the fastest thing in there and be on our way.'_

Gilmore explained the general plan to them. _'We only have a small window of time while they're all distracted by 009. The hardest task will be getting him to come with us. He won't understand and he will probably be likely to resist any forceful coaxing.'_

The others nodded. They were ready for this. The past few weeks had been torture and though they all felt much more ready to fight for their freedom they wanted to forget this whole ordeal.

'_We'll be ready then.'_ Albert promised. He turned away from the scientist to keep from drawing attention.

They all dispersed talking in smaller pockets.

'_Albert, are you sure this is the safest way?' _Fran asked him.

_'There is no safe way, but I think it's our best chance. We'll be able to scare those quacks into letting us get away or we'll end them.'_ He replied.

_'I don't want to kill anyone.'_ She said frightened.

_'None of us do. But to escape we're only going to make them believe we are.'_ Albert answered gently.

Fran gave him a brave smile and nodded a single tear streaming down her cheek. He instinctively wiped it away with his right hand. He pulled his metal fingers away quickly looking away. "I shouldn't do that." He murmured.

_'Why not?' _Fran asked.

_'My hand is a weapon, it's no good for comforting people.' _

_'Nonsense, you're fine, I'm a cyborg now too remember?' _She placed her hand on his metal one and smiled at him. _'We are now cut from the same cloth. You and I may have once been different, but we're the same now.'_

Albert barely smiled back and nodded. _'I suppose you're right Fran.'_

Late that night Gilmore came to the infirmary and performed eight minor surgeries to remove the will suppressors. The devices were removed with little pain and wonder. The small steel boxes that he lined up were covered in a mixture of blood and oil and completely sealed.

"They emit a wavelength that only effects you. It puts you into a sleepwalking sort of state where we could control you. Each of you must wear them on your clothes because they have a tracking device. If you lose it then the plan could fail. Now here." He wiped off each one and handed them to a specific person.

Fran barely took hers back and she immediately dropped it into her jacket pocket.

Albert chuckled at this and did the same. "Anything else Doc?"

"Good Luck."

"You too."

The next day the Alpha Base prepared the craziest challenge that any one cyborg would have to face and then brought the first eight to an islet off of the larger Island the base was on. They were with the scientists who grinned at them and watched.

Each one of them had secretly pulled their old suppressors out and dropped them under their feet. They waited and watched the screen with the rest.

The last cyborg a young man with brown hair was just waking up. Waking up to face a huge robot ready to destroy him. They watched as he miraculously defeated it and following the other trials made his way to the islet.

Gilmore and the othes greeted him. "Congratulations 009 you've just made scientific history."

"You are the world's next generation of warfare. A living weapon. The perfect cyborg!"

"What?!" The Japanese boy was taken aback.

"You have been turned into a cyborg."

"You will be the greatest discovery of this century!"

"NO!" He yelled back. "I don't want this!"

The cyborgs moved. "It's too late for you and all of us. We've already been rebuilt." Albert said.

"There's no escaping that fact." Jet added.

"But we can escape these crazies." Fran said to him.

The scientists turned their attention on the eight. Albert held Gilmore tightly his gun in betwen the man's shoulders. "Move and he and all of you die." He warned.

"Hah! We'll just turn you off." Shaw said pressing a button on a remote he held in one hand. When nothing happened he grew uneasy. "We won't move so long as you don't either."

"Too late." Albert grabbed Gilmore and pulled him away as he threw a gas grenade amongst the feet of his creators. The scientists fell as it knocked them out. 009 stood in shock.

"You can either do what they tell you or come with us and be free." Fran said hurried.

"Why?"

"They are members of an evil organization that plans to use us as weapons in a new war." Jet explained.

"Did you kill them?" The boy asked worried.

"It's just to knock them out. We didn't actually hurt them." Albert assured motioning for everyone to hurry.

Joe looked from the unconscious scientists to the eight dressed in strange red uniforms. After a moment of thought he followed the others.

After a while of walking with Gilmore in front Albert paused and put his gun away. "I hope I didn't hurt you professor."

"Whatever pain this escape brings I have earned." Gilmore said smiling sadly. "Now we must split into two groups one will head right for the hangar with me and the others will wait for the ambush to show itself."

Gilmore, Geronimo, Chang, Great Britain, and Pyunma headed for the hanger while the others watched. Franciose pointed to a false rock wall that opened and armored robots came out these were small and looked rather like the fearful imagined machines from Hollywood.

Joe and the others waited until the robots were about to pounce and counter attacked first. Albert let fly a missile he shot out of his leg. Both of his legs were nothing more than hollow tubes built for launching small rockets. This and a barrage of gunfire from the others caught the robots by surprise. It didn't take them long.

All ten hurried to a large military transport jet. Albert climbed into the cockpit ordering the others to strap themselves in. It was Fran who joined him in the copilot's seat. She put on the headphones and buckled up.

"Are you sure 003?"

"You'll need someone who can warn you of incoming attacks up here." She replied matter-of-factly. Albert nodded.

When Pyunma shouted that everyone was ready Albert fired up the plane. He did this while directing Francoise on what to do. In a matter of seconds the jet barrelled down the runway and took to the sky. Already the alarms were blaring back at Alpha Base.

As drones took to the skies after them they circled back towards the island. "This may get bumpy!" Albert warned as they flew low over the base. A number of the drones crashed into the facility or the walls of the training arenas exploding all around them.

When they pulled up and steadied Gilmore and Jet stood from their seats and headed for the parachute bay. "You can handle all of them?" Gilmore asked.

"Sure." Jet replied. "They're just drones all I have to do is out manuever them." Gilmore handed Jet an EMP gun and then backed from the hatch as Geronimo opened it. Jet plummeted out of sight. Joe yelled.

"Not to worry my boy." Gilmore assured. "002 can fly faster than this jet." Joe looked out the window and sure enough Jet was flying among the drones forcing them out of the sky in droves.

The plane turned again this time Fran and Albert manned the weapons systems firing on the anti-aircraft guns aiming at them. Joe watched the battle in horror. _'It seems like a lot for freedom.'_ Ivan said. Joe stared at the boy questioningly.

Soon Jet was back and Geronimo opened the hatch this time Jet shot in and landed near the front. "The drones are gone but we got two fleets aiming for us."

Francoise was already warning them about the fighter jets. _'Two formations on either side.' _

"Ivan!" Albert yelled.

The boy focused his attention to the enemy aircraft and without warning the planes went crashing to the ocean.

'_Get us out of here!'_ Great Britain begged. The jet straightened out and made a b-line for the west. There was a new sound as planes and ships began leaving Alpha Base. Then like a flower blooming the whole island exploded.

"Haha!" Jet pumped his fist. "That's one piece of the puzzle gone."

Joe looked at him confused. "There's more?"

"There are several secret bases like that one. We intend to do the same to them all." Gilmore explained.

"You're just going to kill more people?" Joe asked.

"A lot of them actually escaped. Most are heading East or South." Francoise cut in.

"Then we head West." Gilmore said.

"But why did you all do that?" Joe asked a look of disgust in his dark eyes.

"To be straight with you kid, they wanted to force us into starting another world war. They were going to make us go and attack certain cities and then claim that it was done in the name of our homelands. It wouldn't have taken long for the world to be in all out war. We decided we didn't want any of that." Great Britain said in a dramatic voice.

"But why, what purpose is there to destroying all those lives. We're free aren't we?" Joe snapped.

Gilmore sighed sadly. "It isn't that simple please listen to us."

"No." Joe walked away towards the back of the jet and sat down on a crate of supplies.

As the jet continued on Albert sighed. '_Can you man the controls alone for a few minutes?'_ He asked Francoise.

_'Sure, merci for the flying lesson. I'll call you if I need to.' _She said not taking her eyes from the windshield.

Albert walked purposefully to Joe and looked at the teen. "I'm Albert Heinrich." He proffered his right hand to the boy. Joe looked at it for a moment and refused it with a shrug.

"You have a right to your anger, but do you know why you are angry?" Albert asked.

Joe didn't meet his blank eyes. "I'm not human anymore. And you guys said you were going to get freedom but you're killing people in the process."

"Let me tell you a story about a victim of the people we killed today. Once a young man from Germany fell in love with a beautiful woman named Hilda. Hilda's father refused to allow his daughter to marry the man. So they decided to leave the country and get married.

"But those people who turned us into cyborgs had been watching them and decided to offer the father a deal. They would remove the lover from the situation and return his daughter unharmed. But things went wrong, the German fought back and Hilda died in his arms. They took him away and used him for their experiments. He'll never get to hold her in his arms again."

Joe met Albert's eyes in horror. "You know who that man was?"

The teen suddenly looked away. "Was it you?" He asked.

"Yes." Albert said turning away to leave Joe with that new information. He climbed back in the cockpit to find Fran crying silently. He said nothing as he took control of the plane from her.

Joe sat in silence for a long while. The others gave him his space wondering if he would understand what Albert had told him. They could all tell him their horrible stories, but what Joe needed to know wasn't what they had suffered. But what millions would suffer if they left Black Ghost to do as he pleased with the world.

Each talked about the next step of their plan. They would land somewhere in the nearest country and hide out for a few weeks searching for leads on the other bases whereabouts. Gilmore had been unable to find any info on the other locations. It seemed that everybody was kept in the dark and only those who were well trusted knew the truth about the vast network of evil they were planning to take on.

In the cockpit Albert and Fran had struck up a conversation to pass the time. "Are you sure you don't want to trade with anyone?" He asked her.

"I'm fine really, this is a good distraction. And you are a good instructor. I feel like I'm learning a lot." Fran answered.

"You forget we all have the ability to understand weapons and military vehicles programmed into us." He reminded.

"I know, but I just can't admit that yet. So until I say otherwise you have taught me how to fly." She begged.

"Ok." Albert said.

"I'm sorry I just," The woman paused.

"Just what?" He asked. "You can say anything to me."

"I just hate the feeling of knowing I'm not human anymore. What if we land and every single person we come into contact with can see us for what we really are?"

"I don't think they'll notice. Anyone observant enough to catch on is someone we'll avoid getting close to. For now we are fugitives and we need to act like it. I doubt they'll wait long to send something after us." Albert added.

"This isn't right." Fran whispered. "But it's all we know now."

"The only promise we have in life is that at the end of our time we die." The German murmured.

"There is no assurance of happiness or health." Fran finished the phrase.

The two fell to silence again.

As the pale sky darkened to indigo Joe approached the others. "I have to apologize." He said.

Everyone turned towards him. "I was so confused and I didn't understand what was happening. I'm angered by what was done to me and I was horrified that you would kill people for revenge. But it's not for revenge is it? You're doing it to prevent others from suffering what we have. You want to protect people from whatever evil they are up to."

"Then you'll join us?" Jet asked.

"I'll stay." Joe said.

"Welcome to the group!" Jet slapped him on the back.

"We'll explain everything once we've landed." Gilmore promised. "For now though we need to keep a sharp eye out in case they have this jet tracked."

"Understood." Joe said smiling. "Oh, I'm Joe Shimamura." He added.


	8. Even Fugitives from Evil have to Hide

Professor Kozumi was asleep when he heard the phone ring. It was still far too early for anyone to call him. Still it jangled and he rose to answer it. "Moshi Moshi?" He answered.

"Professor Kozumi? It's Isaac Gilmore."

"Gilmore, what on earth has got you calling me at this hour?" The aging Japanese man switched to English.

"How about I'm at Tokyo airport with nine fugitive cyborgs?" Gilmore's response was dead serious.

"So you have figured it out." Kozumi said with a laugh. "Fugitives? From what?"

"Black Ghost." Gilmore replied.

"You mean that rumor about some evil organization is true?" Kozumi sounded surprised.

"Yes and they've tricked me into ruining the lives of these nine."

"You didn't escape with them?"

"Yes we did. And we plan to put an end to the rest of B.G." Gilmore said sternly.

"I presume you call to get my help in hiding out for a few days?" Kozumi asked.

"Please."

"Have the taxi drivers drop you off at this address. It's about a mile from my house but I don't let anyone near anymore. Just head up the road until you reach the last building. I'll be waiting for you." Kozumi then gave Gilmore the address.

An hour later four taxis sped through the busy steets of Tokyo. In the lead car was Gilmore and Ivan. The two were talking about future transportation. They had been forced to turn over the jet to authorities. The only reason they weren't sitting in jail cells was because of Gilmore.

After showing the police that he was indeed a member of a research team by presenting a badge with his fingerprint engraved on it and explaining that they were survivors from an explosion that took the Island they were allowed to go.

The news of an explosion in the ocean had already begun to make it's way to civilization.

In the second, Jet, Albert, and Francoise rode enjoying the bright city lights. They were tired but the drive was no place for a nap so they talked about what the scenary reminded them of.

The third held Geronimo, Chang, and Great Britain. These three were having a rather unique experience as G.B. talked about bars and Kabuki theater.

The last held Joe and Pyunma who were quietly discussing the others.

"When I first woke up the others were all there waiting. They were honest and kind and I trust them all." Pyunma spoke on their behalf.

"I know, I just don't know any of them yet." Joe replied.

"It takes time, and you'll have that now. I hear they met in a breifing room before they were thrown into their first arena. They didn't even know each other's names till the next day."

"It must have been hard." Joe said.

Kozumi stood at the door when the ten arrived. "I am glad you are well Professor Gilmore."

The two scientists shook hands. "I am alive but not well. We are in grave danger. These nine are going to need shelter until we can acquire an armored transport."

"All of you are welcome. Please come in and make yourselves comfortable." Kozumi stood aside and they filed in. "You'll find a series of beds in the basement. Miss I have a private room for you here on the ground floor." He gestured to an open door down the hall.

"Thank you so much." Gilmore said. The others stood around waiting to be introduced. "This is Ivan Whiskey, Jet Link, Francoise Arnoul, Albert Heinrich, Geronimo, Chang Changku, Great Britain, Pyunma, and Joe Shimamura." Gilmore announced. Each cyborg shook hands with their host as their name was said.

"I am glad to meet you all, now please what can I get for you?" Kozumi asked.

"Dinner." Gilmore replied and everyone else nodded in agreement.

"You'll have to raid the pantry I'm afraid I only cook for one these days." Kozumi said pointing to the kitchen.

Chang, Ivan, Pyunma, Great Britain, and Jet made their way to the kitchen. The others lingered.

"You're sure about this Kozumi?" Gilmore asked.

"Certainly. I have enough room and plenty of privacy that you should be quite safe here."

"Thank you professor." Fran said, "That is my room?" She pointed to the open door.

"Indeed my dear. Please help yourself to the clothes in the closet. I don't know if they're your size, but they're from my children and their friends. If you could bring some out for the others I'm sure they would appreciate it."

Fran nodded as she entered the room and closed the door.

"Poor girl." Gilmore said. "The past few weeks she hasn't had an ounce of privacy."

"I'm glad you told me there was a woman amongst you. I think she'll find that room quite comfortable." Kozumi said heading for the kitchen. "I'm sure you'll want a say in what's cooking."

There were sounds of squabbling and cooking coming from the kitchen.

"I don't believe this." Albert growled when they entered the noisy room. Everyone had a bowl or plate and ingredients and was furiously working. Unfortunately that furious work was also making a huge mess. There seemed to be a shortage of space to work in and the five were crowded together bumping and spilling the ingredients as they tried to make something edible.

"You all certainly seem to have made yourselves comfortable." Kozumi chuckled.

"I must apologize." Gilmore began.

"I'll make sure the kitchen gets cleaned up." Chang assured.

The others watched in amusement as the cooking resumed.

Albert hung back and sighed. The fact that they were in a house in Japan acting as if nothing was wrong felt awkward. He knew that their survival necessitated great caution.

Fran entered the room in a simple blouse and skirt. She was shoeless as was the custom in Japan and she'd brushed her hair. In her arms was a stack of clothing she'd pulled from the closet.

"Here." She handed Joe a simple suit. "I think these will fit each of you." She passed out suits and casual outfits to each. The last she handed to Albert. It was a full blown suit and in her hand she held a pair of black leather gloves. "I thought you'd find these useful." She said.

Albert took them with a smile. "Danke." He said as he headed out of the kitchen to get changed.

"De rien." Francoise replied.

Everyone found time to change before Chang had a meal on the table. Uniforms were no good for their first meal as free cyborgs. Everyone looked at each other in every day clothes and were surprised by how normal they all looked. On the outside it was impossible to know that this group of international misfits had mechanical organs and built in weapons.

During the dinner Joe sat next to Francoise talking with her. It seemed he had taken notice of her. Albert watched from across the table wondering why he felt uneasy. Maybe it was the fact that he and the woman had been roommates and spent long sleepless hours talking over the radio com.

Kozumi was not present. Once they were settled he climbed the stairs to his bedroom to rest.

Gilmore talked with Pyunma and Geronimo. They were the quietest of them all. Albert and Ivan discussed a schedule for a watch both day and night. Someone had to keep an eye out. Fran could see everything coming, but it wasn't fair to leave it all to her.

Albert offered to take the first shift. He wasn't quite ready to sleep or to trust that they were safe.

After a good meal they all said goodnight. Joe smiled at Fran before following the others down to the basement. Albert watched him vanish as he put on a pair of old leather shoes. He thought it best to keep wearing the suit for now, it could help disguise him from a distance.

"You look tired, are you sure you want to be the first?" Fran asked him.

"Yes. I won't be able to sleep until I am sure we are safe." Albert gave her a weary smile.

"You don't have to do it alone." She suggested.

"I won't ask anyone to give up rest. I'd prefer to watch alone. No offense, but I haven't had ten minutes to myself since we woke up in the arena." He gave her an apologetic smile and she nodded in understanding.

"Good night."

"Good night Francoise."

Albert walked out into the lightening dark of predawn and took up a position from a vantage point he liked. He watched the sunrise feeling more alone and inhuman than he had at Alpha Base.


	9. Epilogue

**YES I KNOW THIS WAS SHORT-BUT I REALLY JUST WANTED TO FOCUS ON THE ORIGIN STORY. I REALLY WANTED TO SHOW THEM COMING TO GRIPS WITH BEING CYBORGS BEFORE JOE WOKE UP AND JOINED THEM. I ALWAYS WANTED SOMEONE TO SHOW US WHAT THEY WERE LIKE BEFORE THE ESCAPE. I MAY CONTINUE WITH A SEQUEL THAT PERHAPS REWRITES A FEW OF MY FAVORITE BATTLES FOR THE 00 CYBORGS. WE AREADY KNOW HOW THE BATTLES END UP...**

"I WANT THEM FOUND AND DESTROYED NOW!" The Commander ordered to a hundred men in black uniforms. In his right gloved hand he held the head of Mr. Anders severed cleanly and with a look of terror permanently carved into the fatures. Even the wide open eyes. "Anyone who fails will join Anders." He threw the head into the throng of men and they hurried to obey. The warship beagn to move again.

The Commander walked back towards an operating room and watched as a pair of twins were practically dissected and put back together with machinery. The two brothers were being fitted with the newest designs from the scientists.

"I want them ready in an hour."

"Yes Sir!" The scientists quickened their pace.

"Fools, idiots." The Commander growled as he opened a door into an office. He sat down at the desk and looked at the lap top waiting for it to chime. It did so and the screen lit up revealing a shadowed chamber.

"What happened?" A sinister voice questioned.

"The first nine have escaped. They destroyed Alpha Base in the process." He growled at the screen.

"Fool, how did this happen?" A second more femenine voice demanded.

"One of the scientists turned on us. He removed the supressors at some time and they were beyond the control of those nearby."

"Why weren't you there?" A third more youthful voice asked.

"I was overseeing the progress of the 0010 twins. It was my understanding that everyone knew how to react to rebellion. Obviously I was wrong."

"Indubitubly. Now fix this issue at once. If they leak one word we'll lose clients and financers."

"As you wish." The Commander promised.

He turned to another screen where a series of blueprints for more cyborgs were waiting. One consisted of a purely mechanical body like a giant spider with only a human brain to guide it. Another was a house with an encased human hidden inside. The house would be one giant machine designed to kill whoever stepped foot last was an actual robot the size of a five story building with a connection to a living human who would be able to control the robot with their mind.

He thought these were a little too ridiculous but they were already being worked on.

The Commander took note of a last blueprint hidden away. For a more human looking cyborg that required a special exoskelital suit. Perhaps these could be made en masse and more easily controled. With no outward human appearance but a human form they would be far easier to control especially if they added a feature that made them dependant on a unique form of nutrition.

"These I might be able to use." He murmured.


End file.
